The Rwanda/Einstein HPV Consortium is conceived and established as a partnership of equals, with academic partners University of Rwanda (UR) and the Cancer Center of Albert Einstein College of Medicine, with a strong clinical partner Rwanda Military Hospital (RMH), and an excellent administrative and capacity building partner Regional Alliance for Sustainable Development Rwanda (RASD). While the Administrative Core is the engine and the driver of the Rwanda/Einstein Consortium for HPV/HIV Research, our vision also includes training in all competencies needed for successful independent research by UR and RMH, with progressive transfer of Consortium administrative responsibility, financial management and scientific leadership over the funding period. Thus the Administrative Core is structured both to provide efficient and fiscally prudent facilitation of all Consortium activities and projects, and to develop Rwandan research leaders and train administrative staff for the Research Office of RMH and the Grants and Research Training and Support Center of UR. The Administrative Core must also provide concrete adminsitrative services to all Consortium activities to optimize their efficience and productivity. The Admnistrative Core is structured with a dual purpose: to develop administrative and grants management capacity in UR and RMH, and to manage optimally the leadership, strategic, administrative and fiscal activities of the Consortium to create the greatest scientific productivity and establish for Rwanda a regional research hub in HPV/HIV-associated cancers.